A Day Of Independence
by KWsGladiator
Summary: Fitz celebrates an Independence Day that he will never forget.One Shot


**Happy Independence Day, Happy Fourth of July, Happy Friday... Saturday. XO**

* * *

Independence Day has become more of a day of family Barbeques, trips to the beach, and fireworks. Not many people take time to reflect on the importance of this day anymore. Somewhere along the way, this holiday became commercialized, joining the ranks of Christmas and Easter instead of focusing on the original American dream of having the freedom to be. It has come to a point where this day is now known as the Fourth of July, instead of a day of independence to many individuals.

Fitzgerald Grant was just like all of the others. Even as President of this great nation, he too was guilty of paying more attention to the commercialism of the day than it's true meaning, that is until today. For the first time in years, Fitz reflects on the true meaning of Independence Day as he sits behind his resolute desk, holding a manila envelope in his hands. There are festivities going on all around him, but he just needed a minute to savor this moment.

Fitz flips the envelope over and breaks the seal. He reaches in and pulls the papers out slowly, as if they'd disappear should he remove them too quickly. He looks down at the papers that were finalized just two hours before. Of course it is a holiday, and all courts are closed, but Fitz called in a special favor as he needed for this to happen on this day. Thankfully Judge Keating was more than willing to help.

Fitz traces his fingers over the seal that graces the bottom of the paper. A tear escapes his eye as he sits holding proof that he is now a free man. Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III is the first president to divorce his wife in office. The fact he did it successfully, only served to prove he had made the right move. The fact that his freedom has become official on Independence Day makes this moment more overwhelming than he could have ever imagined.

There is a knock on the door and a few seconds later Teddy and Karen walk in. Fitz is overjoyed as he was awarded full custody of the children as well. He smiles as he sees his children, Karen in a blue jean skirt with a white button up, and Teddy in denim shorts and a white button up, enter the oval. Both are wearing red and white Nikes, and Fitz can only smile as he matches them to a T. He waits to see if Jerry is coming along as well, but Karen alerts him he is still outside entertaining guests.

Fitz stands and makes his way to his children and can't help but see the smiles on their faces. He was worried how the children would react when he alerted them he and Mellie would be divorcing, and Karen would temporarily be taking over her duties as first lady. He thought they would be angry, resentful even that he was leaving their mother, but the children took it rather well. They knew Mellie loved them, they just didn't agree with her way of showing it.

As the three of them walked hand in hand towards the festivities, Fitz laughed as Karen grabbed his and Teddy's hands and began skipping down the hallway. Feeling much lighter than he had in years, Fitz decided to throw caution to the wind and began skipping along with them.

When they reached their guests, Karen took Teddy's hand and led him over to the cotton candy cart Fitz had rented for the children in attendance. He watched as they ran across the lawn and joined the other children in line. Fitz smiled as he watched his children anxiously awaiting their sugary treat, and his breathing hitched when he saw who was emerging from the cart in that moment.

Walking towards him, holding her own cotton candy was the woman he wanted nothing more than to share this day with. He watched as Liv picked a piece off of the cone and popped it into her mouth. Fitz licked his lips as he watched Liv's tongue dart out to grab a piece of the cotton candy that had gotten stuck in the corner of her mouth.

His eyes roamed her body, and Fitz couldn't help the twitching in his pants as he took in her white knee length, thin strapped sun dress with her stars and stripes Louboutin open toed heels. The angle the sun was hitting her made Liv look like an angel that had just descended from heaven.

Liv looked up when she felt a pair of eyes boring into her. She took in Fitz in his denim shorts and white button up and never thought he looked more handsome in his life. Well, that was until Karen, Jerry, and Teddy made their way to their father and Liv realized they were all dressed to match.

"Hey Liv!" Jerry yelled trying to get her attention. She smiled at the oldest Grant child as she made her way towards her fave four. Teddy took off sprinting towards Liv, leaving Karen to hold his cotton candy.

"Hey Teddy Bear!" Liv said as she swooped the boy up and began peppering kisses all over his face. "I've missed you soooo much!"

Teddy began squealing in delight as Liv continued the kissing assault on his face. Karen and Jerry soon followed and wasted no time throwing their arms around Liv.

"We've missed you Liv!" Karen and Jerry said in unison as they enclosed Teddy and Liv in a group hug.

"Oh my gosh Liv! Can I try on your shoes! They are adorbs!" Karen gushed over Liv's heels. Fitz went to interject, but didn't when he saw Liv step out of the heels as Karen removed her shoes and tried them on. He couldn't help but laugh as he watched Liv drop from 5'9 to 5'4 all in a matter of seconds.

"Looks like Teddy is the only Grant who hasn't surpassed your height." Fitz joked as both Karen and Jerry were both now taller than a barefoot Liv.

"Doesn't matter, I can still tickle them down if I have to." Liv shot back jokingly.

Fitz closed in the last few steps that were keeping them from having a normal, quiet conversation. If she looked like an angel from afar, Liv definitely looked like a goddess up close.

"Hi." Fitz said as he drank Liv in, relishing being able to be in such close proximity to her in public. "Very soon" Fitz thought to himself as he realized their wait was almost over.

"Hi." Liv responded in a much huskier voice than normal. She tried to hide it by coughing at the end, but Fitz knew what was running through her mind.

The only other time Liv had seen him wearing denim shorts and a white button up was on the trail. As he reflected on that day, he recalled that he had just finished dressing when Liv knocked on the door to check his attire for their pancake breakfast in Dallas. The moment she saw what he was wearing, Liv pretty much tackled him to the floor, wasting no time or effort to make it to the bed. If Fitz was being honest with himself, that day truly was the reason he chose the outfit he did for today. It was seriously a coincidence he was wearing festive colors.

The five of them walked over to the grill and each gathered their plates before taking their seats at the head table. They talked and laughed and enjoyed each others company, and Jerry even coaxed Liv into trying Pierre, the White House chef's BBQ ribs. In spite of her severe dislike for BBQ, Liv had to admit they were in fact pretty good. They were really good. Instead of verbalizing her approval of the food, she opted to go one further, making the kids laugh as she stole the last rib off of Fitz's plate.

* * *

The rest of the day has gone smoothly with a still barefoot Liv kicking a ball around and playing horseshoes with Fitz and the kids.

When the sun sets, they all sit together in the field across the street and watch the fireworks being set off behind the White House.

The beautiful display of reds, greens, blues, and golds illuminate the evening sky, creating a beautiful backdrop for the big White House in front of it. The sight of the colorful blasts brings tears to Fitz's eyes as he watches his day of independence being celebrated in conjunction with the rest of America's. As the fireworks come to an end, Fitz plans to head inside to get the children situated for the evening.

"Please don't go. Not just yet. There's something we need to talk about." Fitz says in the most serious tone he can deliver in the moment. Liv tries to read Fitz's face, but the blank expression he is wearing makes it hard for her to tell if what they need to talk about is good or bad.

Liv nods and says her goodbyes and Fitz and the children make their way back inside. Tom stays behind, and sneaks Liv in through the back entrance and up to Fitz's room. Once Liv is securely inside of the room, Tom makes his departure and takes his post outside of the residence until he receives word the grounds were clear.

Liv walks around the room and notices it has been redecorated since Mellie left. Instead of an overwhelming amount of yellows, the room is now decorated in vast shades of white and beige, giving Liv the feeling that she is at home. It isn't too long before Liv hears the turning of the doorknob, signaling Fitz's return.

Fitz enters the room and smiles when he sees Liv taking in the new scenery. He is hoping she likes the changes that were made, and judging by the smile on her face, she does. Fitz is pleased seeing how if he had his way, this will also be her room one day in the very near future.

Fitz walks over to Liv and wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her close. Liv's arms instinctively find their way around Fitz's neck as she gazes lovingly into his eyes.

"Hi." Fitz says with the brightest smile on his face.

"Hi." Liv responds with a smile that matches as she had never seen Fitz so happy. "So, what has you in such a good mood this evening?"

Instead of responding, Fitz takes Liv by the hand and leads her over to the sofa. He sits her down before taking the spot next to her on the sofa. Fitz reaches over and pulls the manila envelope off of the table and holds it in his hands for a moment. He looks Liv in the eyes and feels his excitement growing.

"Livvie, I know it's a holiday, but I was wondering if you could look over these papers for me." Fitz says as he fights to keep a straight face. Liv studies Fitz's face intently, trying to gain some insight into what was going on. When she receives nothing, Liv realizes she had in fact taught him well, too well.

Liv opens the envelope and slowly removes the papers inside. She begins reading over the documents and looks up at Fitz. Her face shows confusion as what she is reading hasn't yet hit her.

"Fitz, this is just an affidavit of absolute divorce. What am I..."

Fitz watches as realization and a hint of shock takes over Liv's facial features. Her eyes widen and her mouth falls open as she reads the document over and over again. She can't fight the tears from falling as she flips to the last page and runs her hand over the seal which makes it official. As she glances down at the last page, Liv saw the date on which the divorce had become final. 4 July, 2014.

"Fitz..." Liv manages to breathe out as no other words are forming in her head in this moment. The day she has considered to be only a dream is finally here. Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III is finally a free man. A man free to love whomever he pleases. Sure it will take a little more time, but they have just overcome their biggest hurdle.

"What do you think?" Fitz asks, his tears flowing just as hard as hers.

Instead of responding, Liv wraps her arms around Fitz's neck and kisses him with such urgency, it pushes him back onto the sofa. Their tears begin flowing together as their tongues dance in perfect harmony. Liv isn't sure how or when it happened, but she somehow ends up straddling Fitz's lap.

"You're free!" Liv gasps as she begins peppering kisses on Fitz's face.

"Not quite." Fitz said causing Liv to halt her movements. When Liv didn't respond, Fitz felt the need to elaborate.

"It is impossible for me to be free...when I belong to you. You own me, you control me, I belong to you... Remember?"

Fitz's words cause Liv to tangle her fingers into his hair as she tugs away at his curls roughly. Fitz's mouth seeks out Liv's collarbone and he begins nibbling and sucking on the exposed flesh there.

"Fitz..." Liv moans as her nimble fingers begin undoing the buttons of Fitz's shirt. Halfway down, Liv grows impatient and rips the shirt open the remainder of the way.

Her hands begin caressing the exposed skin as she starts planting soft kisses down his neck and shoulder before making her way down to his chest. Fitz manages to unzip the back of Livs dress and he smiles as she shimmies out of it, revealing a stars and stripes panties and bra set.

Liv quickly undoes Fitz's belt and pants and wastes no time removing his shorts along with his boxers in one swift move. She looks at Fitz's hardened length and licks her lips hungrily as she takes him in her hand and behinds making long slow strokes on his shaft. Fitz moans at the slight friction Liv is creating, and he feels himself growing harder still.

Liv stops all movements for a moment until Fitz's eyes are once again locked with hers. As she stares into his eyes, Liv takes him fully into her mouth. Fitz's head falls back and his eyes roll back in his head as Liv continues to take him in her mouth repeatedly. Feeling the need to turn the tables, Liv stops her movements once again, this time releasing him from her mouth.

"Uhn uhn, don't do that. Open your eyes. I want to see what I do to you Fitz."

Fitz uses all of his willpower to lift his head and focus his gaze on Liv. The look in her eyes almost makes him climax on the spot. When she sees she has his undivided attention, Liv takes him back into her mouth and continues her movements, this time at a faster pace.

"Liv... Fuck.. Livvvviie.. I'm gonna... Oh shit Livvie!.. Baby..." Fitz tries to find the words and attempts to push Liv away, but she swats his hands when he comes anywhere near close to her shoulders. Liv massages Fitz's sac and smiles as his hands tangle into her hair and his hips thrust upwards as his seed spills deep into the back of Liv's throat. She continues sucking him until she feels him begin to soften in her mouth.

"Fuck Fitz you taste so good." Liv comments as she licks her lips sensually.

Fitz stands and wastes no time scooping Liv up before depositing her onto the bed. Knowing Cyrus had a knack for barging in during the most inopportune times, Fitz runs and locks the door before making his way back over to Liv. He stands there for a moment and just looks at his star spangled beauty laying on his bed with her legs spread wide open for him. He hooks his fingers into her panties before pulling them down off of her legs. She looks so good laying there, Fitz isn't sure where he wanted to begin.

Opting to have her fully naked under him, Fitz climbs between Liv's thighs and begins kissing her tenderly. His hand is busy expertly removing her bra. Once she is free, Fitz trails kisses down her neck to the valley between her breasts. Liv moans as she feels Fitz's hand cup one breast as he draws the other one into his mouth.

Her hands find their way once again to his curls, as Fitz shifts to give some attention to her other breast. There is no need to rush tonight, and Fitz is more than willing to take his time exploring Liv's body. He kisses his way down her stomach and smiles as her hips lurch off the bed when he gently kisses her hip bone.

When Fitz reaches her core, he takes a moment to just breathe her in. He always found her scent to be the most intoxicating fragrance on earth and he already finds himself feeling high. Fitz doesn't need much proof of how ready she is for him as her folds are already coated in the evidence of her need.

Fitz licks his lips hungrily before parting Liv's folds and running his tongue from her center to her bundle of nerves. He repeats this step a few times until Liv's hips shoot off of the bed. He holds her down by her hips as he draws her bundle into his mouth.

The pleasure he is giving her is almost more than either of them can bare as Fitz finds himself once again, painfully hard. Wanting her to reach her first orgasm before he enters her, Fitz thrusts his middle finger deep into her core, causing Liv to cry out. He watches for a few moments as his finger glides easily in and out of her, now coated with her essence. He thrusts a second finger into her as he draws her nub back into his mouth. It doesn't take long before Fitz feels Liv's walls clenching down on him and she is screaming his name while her orgasm shakes her body. Fitz continues his movements until he feels Liv's body relax.

"Fitz, I need you... Now." Liv breathes out, her voice raspy and still full of sex. There are so many positions Fitz wants to take her in, he just can't decide which one to attack first.

He looks down as Liv begins fisting his length and moans as she releases him. A smile crosses his face as she flips over onto her stomach beneath him and places a pillow under her. Liv moves her hair to the side , exposing the flesh of her neck just like she knows he likes.

Fitz shoots a quick thank you to the man upstairs as he presses his body as close to Liv's as physically possible before entering her from behind. Their body's glide together in the most beautiful synchronization either of them has ever experienced. All that could be heard in the room is their pleasurable cries and the slapping of their skin coming together.

Fitz loves this position as he is literally able to be as physically close to Liv as possible. Liv loves this position because Fitz's full weight on her makes her feel safe. It also doesn't hurt that he is able to reach her deepest of spots, ones that no other man has ever reached before.

It isn't much longer before Liv feels herself coming undone. Liv speaks Fitz's name over and over while professing her love for him as her comes hard. Not wanting the moment to end, Fitz pulls out quickly and flips Liv over with very little effort. Before she has the chance to catch her breath, Fitz has entered her once again.

His thrusts become harder and deeper as Liv wraps her legs high around his waist. He makes sure to tell her how much he loves and cherishes her as they gaze into one another's eyes. With a final I love you, Liv succumbs to another earth shattering orgasm, this time taking Fitz with her.

As they come down from their highs, Fitz collapses on Liv, neither wanting to separate just yet. They lay there for as long as their bodies will allow them to remain connected in the most intimate of ways. Feeling himself soften inside of her, Fitz pulls out and rolls over to his side of the bed and brings Liv's body flush against his own.

They both know she can't spend the night just yet, but as of right now, the night is still young. They spend the rest of the evening talking about any and everything in between bouts of making love.

They enjoy each other fully, well into the sunrise, until Tom alerts them it is time for him to escort Liv home. The couple parts ways knowing that even though they are free to love, they must wait just a little bit longer. The wait doesn't bother either of them anymore as this wait is the final wait they will endure. They kiss one another goodbye, with a promise of seeing each other for dinner with the kids that night.

Once she is gone, Fitz lays back down, this time on her side of the bed. He buries his head into her pillow and closes his eyes with one final thought before drifting off to sleep.

There is no better way to celebrate your independence than freely making love to the love of your life in your own home, in your own bed.


End file.
